


A Rainy Start

by americanmaiden97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanmaiden97/pseuds/americanmaiden97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - The Winter Soldier<br/>After two years of recovery, Bucky Barnes seems to have smoothed out many major issues that came along with being brainwashed by Hydra. Unknowingly developing feelings for a close friend, he asks her to join him and the crew for a night at a local sports bar. Scene takes place during the walk back to her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Start

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a piece of a collection, I'm not sure. It was just a headcanon I came up with late one night and spent working on it until the wee hours of the morn, so I mean  
> Feedback is much appreciated :)

She knew what she’d be risking to be in a relationship with him. She knew that he probably wasn’t ready and that he may never be. But after he invited her out to dinner with the rest of the Avengers, she thought that he may be up to something, even if it was only Buffalo Wild Wings. Although, when they joked about her being Bucky’s girlfriend, he looked pretty uncomfortable. What was she thinking, being a romantic partner to a man who was about to kill her the night they met? But it wasn’t necessarily him, it was the winter soldier taking control. She was the one whom he had his first full, thought-filled conversation with since he came back. Shouldn’t that count for something? The day when he showed up at her house when the kitchen table was completely covered with crayons, colored pencils, and markers and he quietly sat down and started doodling messy fighter planes as he did when he was small, telling her about how Steve was always a better artist than him and how Steve was in art school as the memories were coming back to him in little spurts. Even now, he was still a little unstable.

“So… was this supposed to be a date?”

Bucky stopped dead on the wet sidewalk and turned to her, with nothing but the sound of the pouring rain coming down around them and onto the umbrella they were both under.

“I mean… it’d be okay if it wasn’t.”

He wasn’t sure of what he meant by asking her to come. He just knew that he really enjoyed her company; of how she would just sit and listen to him tell her the same stories over and over again as he only fully remembered a few and how if he wasn’t much for talking, she would fill the silence with what she knew and thought about the decades that he had missed without expecting a single word back from him. And then there were times that they would just sit in the quiet, carrying on by themselves, simply happy that they had another presence.

“I really like the way your hair is tonight.”

She couldn’t help but grin and look to the ground at her feet. It doesn’t matter how many times a woman is called beautiful. Anytime that anyone at all gives her a truly sincere compliment like that, her heart flutters with a thousand giddy butterflies.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she managed to get out between a couple giggles.

Feeling his cheeks heat up and trying not to smile as widely as he so desperately wanted to, he replied, “If you want it to be.”

She quickly tried to come up with a way to avoid answering because, let’s face it. She REALLY wanted it to be. But Bucky Barnes is a man from the 1940’s and should be feeling a little more authoritative when it comes to courting girls and defining the relationship. This should be a little more natural to him.

“I thought that Steve said you were pretty slick with the girls back in the day,” she said with an ‘I told you so’ attitude, hoping to successfully rebound the question onto him as he did to her.

“Yeah, back in the day. It’s been…what? Seventy or so years since I’ve actually gone on a date with a girl?”

“So this was a date.”

The way he was taken back with how quick she was couldn’t help but make her smile.

“Whoa now,” he said, letting out a smirk as he turned to continue walking. “Let’s not run around putting labels on everything so fast.”

She wasn’t necessarily happy with what he said. As she was trying not to soak her red high tops in the big puddles, she couldn’t help but think how he made it sound like calling it a date was a bad idea.

“Well, what do you mean by that?”

He really wasn’t sure how to address that he had no idea by what he meant.

“I mean that I greatly like being with you and spending time with you.”

He couldn’t help but notice the way the curls that she spent an hour perfecting, bounced as she hopped over the puddles she was trying to avoid.

They arrived at the small house that she shared with Sam Wilson, whom she was close friends in high school with and knew would take her in after having to run away from her old life. It was also the house where she first met Bucky, with him showing up to find Steve, and quickly becoming angry as she did not know of his or Sam’s whereabouts besides that they were on a mission. The memories of the winter soldier’s hands around her neck, holding her up in the air, trying to get information out of her still haunts him. It’s been two years, but any thoughts of hurting this wonderful girl would be terrible.

“I really like the way your hair is tonight.”

He must have been caught up in a daze. The way she was able to snap him out of it in such a subtle way was one of the many reasons that Bucky adored her so much. She loved the smile that spread itself across his face the moment after she said it. And she really did like the way his hair was. Tony and Clint insisted- no, forced Bucky to get rid of the greasy mop and go for a clean cut like the rest of the guys had that day. She didn’t mind the long hair, but with this short do’, you were able to actually see his face without him hiding it. He also seemed a little more confident with the way he was handling himself in public, which was a great thing.

“So…I know that you may not be comfortable with having a big responsibility like a relationship yet, and that’s completely okay because I know what you’re going through- wait.” Her eyebrows furrowed and she began searching the ground for ways to describe what she wanted. “I mean…obviously not what you are going through…” Buck tried his best to hold back a smile from her big hand gestures but failed tremendously. “…however, I know what it’s like to not know what exactly you want from somebody. Especially when you’re trying to figure out what you want from yourself. Ya know?”

“Yeah.”

She hadn’t realized how intently he was looking into her deep, blue ocean eyes while she was babbling on about relationships.

“And I know you have Steve and Natasha and everyone else to go to for the not-so-good days…”

Her lips were soft. _Incredibly soft_. Probably softer than that damn teddy bear that was always on the television set for the fabric softener.

“…but if you’re looking for something else,” she was nothing but smiles at this point, “you know where to find me.”

It wasn’t anything more than a short goodnight kiss, but Bucky was planning on writing it down in his little notebook that Steve got him so he was sure that he would not forget it.

She turned away from him in her oversized letterman jacket, black skinny jeans, and red Chuck Taylor’s to go up the small pathway that led up to the house.

He loved that she hardly ever worried about “doing herself up” when men were around. She didn’t care if anyone saw her in leggings and an oversized sweater. She practically lived in sweatpants. T-shirts were her specialty. His own sister would hardly ever come out of her room without having completely painted her face. The fact that she is more than willing to go out into public with wet hair and no makeup is what truly puts him through a loop.

_The way that the 21st century girls never worried about being completely feminine, but were every bit just as beautiful struck James Buchanan Barnes in pure awe._


End file.
